DEAD or TREAT!! ~Midnight Party~
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 5048 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Midnight Party! Sweat | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1250 | Beli2 = 8875 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Midnight Party! Shake | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 9 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2358 | Beli3 = 12432 | Title3 = Trick | Quest4 = Midnight Party! Tremble | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 9 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5564 | Beli4 = 26256 | Title4 = Ghost | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Initially a limited-time event, it became a Rookie Support Quest in february 2018. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Rayleigh's, Dorry's, Mr. 9's, Ace's, Jozu's, Bellamy's, Usopp's and Marco's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat DEAD or TREAT!! ~Midnight Party~ FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This fortnight was released the month of October leading up to Halloween. Unlike most stages that feature a main boss, it will feature the straw hats as moderately difficult bosses with health triggers. On 30 stamina, you'll have to deal with Nico Robin ( ), Brook ( ), Sanji ( ), and the final boss Zoro ( ). The secret boss is Lying Wolf Usopp ( ) who is rare, but able to show up on any difficulty. Rainbow teams will work pretty well, and everybody's favorite Slasher team is certainly viable. However, with the introduction of the new Powerhouse class, you may want to take a long look at bringing along a powerhouse crew for this fortnight. -based teams do well due to a preemptive orb change by Sanji on stage 8, but make sure you still have a mix as Zoro will potentially be the most dangerous stage. Recommended Captains *Aokiji Ice Man: most double HP and double attack captains work here, with rainbow ones being preferred over single color since you face several colors of bosses here. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: Great slasher leads for your standard variety of rainbow offence teams *Captain Kid/Vergo Donquixote Pirates: A mixed striker team can really cause damage to this level. His low cooldown and matching orb special can help create burst rounds. *Jabra CP9's Strongest: Powerhouse teams work great here! *Koala Revolutionary Army: Can lead a great Fighter-based team. *most other 2.5x rainbow leads should also work here *Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea: The choice speed run captain. His hardest challenge is when Robin is introduced on a one turn cooldown. You'll need to bring an orb manipulator for Brook and highly recommended self-orb changer for Robin in case of the 1 turn cooldown. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: super burst leads work quite well *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: Double Eneru works very well here. A bit slow, as you will take 1-7 turns to kill each Straw Hat (my record: Robin 6-7 turns, Brook 1 turn, Sanji 4 turns, Zoro 2 turns), but it is almost impossible to loose. You can pretty much trigger all the bosses specials, and still safely stall on them :) Only Sanji's <20% is not stallable for MAX Eneru with CC. *All Legends work here Recommended Support Units *Powerhouse Teams :*Blueno CP9's Strongest :*Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth :*Hatchan Takoyaki Shop Manager: Useful for defense boosted Robin :*Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard :*Mad Monk Urouge, Marco the Phoenix, or Garp the Fist :*Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe: Useful for stage 5 if you are having problems with high defense units. *Slasher Teams :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Great for a Zoro burst round as well as finishing the attack chain with Zoro. Note, his special is not use-able past Sanji's turn. :*Koza Rebel Leader: Save his special for a burst round against Zoro. :*Ryuma: Useful for finishing an attack chain against Brook. His special is too high to consider for this fortnight, so he's a beatstick and can be replaced with any other hard hitting slasher you may have. :*Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea: Great for finishing attack chain against Sanji. He can give himself a matching orb if you find yourself ona 1 turn cooldown with Sanji and need to take him out. *Striker Teams :*Aokiji Ice Man: Great for Sanji and Zoro two round burst! :*Blamenco the Mallet: Useful for Nico Robin who can be a bit of a pain. :*Captain Kid: Great special for Nico Robin! :*Mad Monk Urouge: Boosts attack of Strikers if you don't have an Aokiji, or lower cooldown Aokiji. :*Sadie Impel Down Chief Jailer: Useful if you bring along a unit that allows her to take advantage of her special :*Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member :*Whitebeard: While useful in general, his special fits in nicely for a two round burst against Sanji and then Zoro. * Speedrun team - Must have level 2 cooldown reduction sockets :*Buggy Roger Pirates: Self-orb changer for stage 6 against Nico Robin Devil Girl. :*Nami Happiness Punch: Required to have a special ready for Brook's orb change on stage 7. :*Nico Robin: Required for burst round against Zoro on stage 9. If you have level 2 cooldown sockets you will not need to stall. It's recommended you bring at least one orb into the round to finish your chain against Zoro. :*One beatstick like Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea, Flower Sword Vista, Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman, or Aokiji Ice Man. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound works great as nobody has immunity delay here :Where are Orb Boosters?!?!?! : Recommended Sockets No sockets are really required for this stage, though anti-lock and anti-despair do come into play. Level 2 anti-lock is useful for the high defense character round and buying some more time, as well as against Robin in the case that you find a unit locked for 5 turns. In the rare case that you run into the secret boss, Usopp Lying Wolf, you'll find a level 2 anti-lock helps but is not required. A level 1 anti-despair is nice in case you are hit by Brook's sub 50% move, but not required. As usual, matching orbs and cooldown sockets will help. Recommended Teams orb for your final round against him. }} Team | CapImage = F0414.png | CapLink = Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea | Sub1Image = F0408.png | Sub1Link = Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea | Sub2Image = F0599.png | Sub2Link = Buggy Roger Pirates | Sub3Image = F0210.png | Sub4Link = Nico Robin | Sub5Image = F0221.png | Sub5Link = Nami Happiness Punch | FriendImage = F0414.png | FriendLink = Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea | ShipImage = Merry.png | ShipLink = Merry Go | Tips = *MAX Merry Go suffices *Must have level 2 cooldown sockets *Buggy's special is recommended to be ready for round 6 *MAX/MAX Nico Robin for round 9 to be ready with no stalling *Nami's special ready for round 7 }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough unit with a orb. Your goal is to cause as much damage as possible in the first round. Consider using a Mihawk here to begin with to reduce her health to as low as possible. Do not worry about any health triggers for the first round, just CAUSE DAMAGE!! After your first attack, she will put up a percentage damage reducer for 3 rounds. Each hit will only cause 30% of the max damage for these three rounds. Continue to try and take her out as fast as possible with standard attacks and don't use any specials at this point that aren't Base Damage. Under 20% health (assuming it is not her defense buff round in which case she skips), she will lock a random unit for 5 turns. It does not matter if it's her turn to attack or not, she will immediately lock the unit if her health falls below this mark. | 6Boss = Nico Robin Devil Girl | 6HP = 380,000 hp with 100 defense | 6AttackPattern = She will begin with a 1 to 3 turn cooldown. After one turn, regardless of what happens, she will put up a 70% defense buff which will cut all damage to her by 70% (Base Damage and Percentage Cuts still work). Loop: She will attack for 4,252 ever three turns. Once her health falls below 20%, she will lock a unit for 5 turns. | 7Image = Dead or Night Midnight - 7.png | 7Enemies = Brook Cowardly Skeleton | 7Tips = Unless you have a damage reducer, this will be your last stage to really 'stall'. Brook hits consistently, but not too hard for 2,512 damage each turn. Under 50% health, he poisons your squad to cause 600 damage each turn. This can add up for teams that don't heal, like Slasher teams. Your goal is to get him right above 50% health. Then burst attack him and finish your chain with your unit. You can consider using a special or Thousand Sunny to push him below 50% before starting your round, but save your Orb and Attack boosters if you have brought only one. | 7Boss = Brook Cowardly Skeleton | 7HP = 400,000 hp and 100 defense | 7AttackPattern = Brook preemptively changes all your orbs to weak. Brook attacks every round for 2,512 damage with a one turn cooldown. Under 50%, Brook will poison your squad for 999 turns which causes 600 damage each turn. He will also despair both captains for 1 turn. He will continue to attack for 2,512 each round. | 8Image = Dead or Night Midnight - 8.png | 8Enemies = Sanji Ghost Knight | 8Tips = Phew, finally a breather! Sanji will heal your for a small amount as well as boost your orbs. We're not sure what amount is healed, it seems to be random. He also changes all your orbs to . If you want to manipulate any orbs, now is the time to activate them and smash away at Sanji. Don't worry about triggering any health-based attacks, Sanji will always attack ONLY when his cooldown reaches 0 so you'll always have 3 turns to plan your damage against him. However, he hits SUPER hard (9,999 damage!). Activate a damage reducer if you brought one and are about to take a hit. Otherwise, plan around his 20% health damage and you'll be fine! Prep any specials you'll need for Zoro on the next round! | 8Boss = Sanji Ghost Knight | 8HP = 690,000 hp with 500 defense | 8AttackPattern = Attacks every 3 turns for 7,690 damage. Once his health is below 20%, his next attacks will be for 9,999 damage. | 9Image = Dead or Night Midnight - 9.png | 9Enemies = Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper | 9Tips = Zoro is the trickiest but not necessarily the hardest fight. At all costs, you must avoid hitting him below 50% health unless you kill him on that turn. The other stages gave you more flexibility if you fell below a health trigger, but Zoro's will outright kill you if you don't have the health to survive. Under 50% he will negate 100% damage against him, so you just have to sit back and wait. The strategy is to get him to just above 50% health. Activate all unused specials to cause as much damage as possible, and then make sure you don't miss your attacks! | 9Boss = Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper | 9HP = 600,000 hp with 200 defense | 9AttackPattern = Begins with a 1-3 turn cooldown. Zoro hits for ~4,600 damage every 2 turns. When his health falls below 50%, he immediately gives himself Damage Immunity for 2 turns (Nothing will harm him, not even health-based attacks like Mihawk). He will attack for 6,000 every two turns and also change your orbs to TND each time he attacks. | SecImage = Dead or Treat Midnight - Sec.jpg | SecEnemies = Usopp Lying Wolf | SecTips = Usopp can appear on any stage between 1-8. If he appears where a boss would have appeared, that boss will not appear during your run. Take Usopp out in one round if you can cause the damage. Otherwise, take him out in two so as not to trigger his 50% unit lock. | SecBoss = Usopp Lying Wolf | SecHP = ~300,000 hp | SecAttackPattern = Begins with a 1-3 turn cooldown. He then attacks every two turns. Under 50% health, Usopp will lock a random unit for two turns. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events